Fate: A Leddie Love Story
by HollywoodHeights101
Summary: It was a miracle meeting on the hill that day. It was fate that brought us to meet again. Fate: A Leddie Love Story by HollywoodHeights101.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fate

It was a miracle meeting on the hill that day. It was fate that brought us to meet even being together 7 months from when he "died" I still can remember meeting him on that hill the very first day... But if im to tell you about fate I should start at the beginning. Here it goes.. It was 7 months ago today anyways I was still a highschooler awaiting the overated graduation that was coming in a few weeks. I woke up wanting to go back to sleep just to finish the amazing dream I had been dreaming about. First let me introduce you to the guy I had dreamt about, or rather should I put it the guy of my dreams. Eddie Duran the most popular rockstar today. But of course he still was compared to the legendary lovey dovey musical duo of the world Max and Katy or as everyone called them MK. They had what every one wanted, true love. He was currently taken by the hot new model that "stole his heart" Chloe Carter. Wait scratch that may I say her real name Cynthia Kowalskie. Yup let me explain. She lied, its like she was hiding who she was she told everyone a fake name and told everyone her parents were dead even though her mother is very much still alive. She makes me sick. Her true personality was starting to show beneath all the lies around the time im getting too. The time I started to actually let my walls of insecurities from the damage done to my heart by my father down. My father had left me and my mom Nora when I was only four. No note no cards no phone calls, like he was running away from us like we were his worst though he promised my mom that he would settle down to take good care of me. While he was holding the secret he was still all wrapped up in his dream to be a traveler. He left us not only on our own but took every penny of savings and everything and anything in between. To put it bluntly I hated and still hate him with every ounce of my being. Well anyways I was still half asleep when I got woken up rudely by the worst sound ever. The alarm clock. I got up got ready and went to school, the hours and minutes ticked by so slowly its seemed as though it were mocking me. Today was the best day ever, my best friend Melissa or more accuratly Mel, had got us tickets to Eddie Durans last concert of his tour! This was going to be a night to remember. When the hours finally let me out of school I dropped Mel off at her house as promised and made my way through traffic and to my secret spot. I thought I was alone boy was I wrong. I got my song book out and started to play my song thinking that I was all alone. Otherwise I would never do it in public. Next thing I know I hear footsteps coming towards me I look up only to see a man walking towards me a smile placed on his face.

Mystery Guy- luv_2_luv_u _he said in a shocked but excited way_

Loren- who are you? how do you know my twitter username?

Mystery Guy- well if I didnt know the username of a very talented twiter person who has been tweeting me snippet of poems or songs It would be weird. _He smiled mockingly as he took his disguise off._

Loren- Eddie Duran?

Eddie- In the flesh and you miss Luv_2_luv_u whats your real name?

Loren- Loren its Loren.

Eddie- nice to meet you Loren _he smiled once again holding his hand out to shake._

To be continued_


	2. authors note

~authors note~ sorry for not uploading in a while I know Im inpatient so thank you guys so much for being patient for me as im going through a kind of writing block and any kind of ideas you guys may have for the next chapter would be muchly appreciated and Im thinking of doing like things like shoutouts or something like that. Thanks again for your patients and I will try to give you guys a new chapter or more today. ~Adrianna ( aka HH101)


	3. Chapter 2: Present Time

Chapter 2: Present Time

~ really quickly I would like to say before the chapter thanks to the person who reviewed on my last chapter with some really great points I mean I too am tired of seeing the usual Leddie get married and have babies cause honestly things dont always end in happy endings like that. No offense to anybody who writes stuff like that all im saying is there are ALOT of fics with that so im gonna try and go in a diffrent direction I might add them like moving in together or something just not too soon so thank you for that review with great ideas! So without further or do this chapter is dedicated to: oukelsy13 Thanks so much!~

We were on the plane I kept thinking how amazing, scary, and absolutly CRAZY my life has been the last seven months. I mean first I win a contest of my idol, start a friendship, he kisses me and we started dating, he goes missing, "dies", and now im on a private jet with the love of my life very much alive and the rest of my loved ones all except Mel and Adam. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Eddie shuffle awake when the plane slightly jerked.

Eddie- Hey Loren. he said with a smile.

Loren- Hey how was your sleep?

Eddie- good... I guess im still a little tired who would've though being holed up in a dirty shed with wounds practically everywhere would be so exhausting. he said with a small laugh.

Loren- im so sorry you had to go through that...

Eddie- no no no Loren dont worry it wasn't your fault im just sorry you had to go through what you did. He said interrupting her rant before it could turn into a panic attack or something.

Loren- Eddie when you went missing I freaked oh by the way your gonna have a lot of messages to delete when we get back home... she said mysteriously

Eddie- what do you mean?

Loren- Well when I had my major freak show I kind of maybe almost broke all the social websites you use by sending you mail literally I used every media outlet I could think of, Facebook, Twitter, tumblr, personal email, fan email, your personal website, EVERYTHING. she said with a sigh.

Eddie- aww was wittle Loren worried about me? HE said mockingly.

Loren- well of course I mean I felt like my breath was taken like I couldnt breathe I felt like you left me, like my my...

Eddie- Loren I will NEVER be your father or like your father he made the worst decision in the world by leaving one of the greatest women in the world! he said sincerely.

Loren- well that wins you this... she said leaning in for a kiss that was passionate yet desperate like she needed it like it was her oxygen.

then the planes pilots voice came and woke everyone up saying that they were landing and to buckle up. When Loren looked out the window she saw thousands of people behind a fence and smiled as she saw so many diffrent signs but her favorite were the ones that reconized that Loren and Eddie were together as Leddie this was the start to a long journey with twists and turns and Loren couldnt be any happier.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Back To The Drama...

Adriana- Phil oh my god PHIL! Get your butt in here this minute!

Phil- whats up whats up. He said as he rushed towards Adriana worried.

Lisa- whats going on, Adriana are you okay?

Adriana- DO I LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?! wait im sorry. She stressed.

Phil- Umm Aid your... your... phil Stuttered.

Adriana- In extreme pain? she said harshly

Phil-bleeding I think its... its time.

Adriana- Ya think? sorry im just stressed. she said while starting to breathe heavily.

Gus- okay Phil you stay with Adriana with your mom im gonna call Mel.

Phil- okay ummmm babe its gonna be fine just breathe in and out steadily. He said scaredly.

Adriana- okay. she said while trying to calm herself down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gus And Mel On The Phone ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus- okay Mel hey you need to get over here like right this second

Melissa- why wait whats the matter are you and mom okay whats going on?

Gus- no no everyone is okay its just well Aid is in labor and needs people here to comfort her.

Melissa- im on my way oh and dad.

Gus- yeah?

Melissa- I know we arnt the best friends but please keep her calm and keep her safe..

Gus- of course but Mel its gonna be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey guys I know this ones short but I really wanted to go back to the pregnant situation. hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4: A Thanksgiving Day Tease

~so in honor of thanksgiving being tommorow I decided to skip ahead to the thanksgiving day dont worry nothing changed too much leddies still together Adriana and Phil are together Normax is too everything is the way it was in last chapter with just other changes... Anyways thanks for the reviews seriously I would not keep this going if it wasnt for your reviews and support thank you guys so much so here it it.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ThanksGiving Eve~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Eddies Penthouse~~~~~~~~~  
Eddie- so Loren we should start getting ready for the party right?

Loren- yeah I mean we have to be there in about an hour and a half. so lets get ready then we can have about an hour to spend together. _She says after smiling at how he seemed excited for a little party in the valley_.

Eddie- Okay I like the sound of that. _he says while smiling._

Eddie and Loren spend about fifteen minutes getting ready and are done with more time than they expected.

Loren- Eddie Im ready how bout you?

Eddie- ready and we have more time than we thought.

Loren- yeah and what are you gonna do about it?_ she looked at him flirtily but is about to tease the heck out of him._

Eddie-_ starts towards Loren and pushes her on the wall. _This _ He then leans in to kiss her and she ducks out and heads for the guest room._ Oh Loren you are in for some serious punishments for that. _he laughed quitely loving how she could tease him like that._

Loren- Not if you cant get me_ she said then took off in to the room and locked the door._

Eddie- You miss Tate are such a tease! But you do realize that I have a master key hidden so you should be worried and trying to hide.. _he said trying to contain his laughter._

Loren-Not if I took the keys. _She said and then jiingled the coins she had in her pocket for she really did not have the keys but Eddie wouldnt look for them if he thought she had them._

Eddie- oh really well its a good thing I have it right here, theres no fooling me Loren Tate your in for it._ He said smiling devilishy. _

Loren- oh crap_ she said under her breath._

Eddie- i heard that._ he put the key in the door and SLOWLY slowly opened the door to find the room empty and the closet door cracked open. He then opens the closet door and pulls Loren out pushing her on the wall and then carefully pulling her to the bed, then he starts to tickle her._

Loren- NO NO dont ahhhh_ she starts laughing histericaly and cant stop._

Eddie- do you surrendor?

Loren- yes yes yes_ shes barely able to say it with all the laughter._

Eddie- good then now we can do this. _leans in to kiss her but she pushes him off._

Loren- stop hold on I cant breathe hold on._ she says out of breath._

Eddie- okay ill wait... _he smiles wickedly_ waiting is over now _he pushed Loren to lay down and this time they start actually kissing._

Loren- _This time she kisses him back not desperatly but lovingly she loved him with all her heart and wanted to show him but how do you say when your ready._

Eddie- Finally I got my kiss._He smiles breaking the kiss and climbing off of her._

Loren- Eddie umm im ready._ she smiles nervously._

Eddie- are you sure Loren your not being pushed to like I said I can wait your worth it.

Loren- yes im sure.

Eddie- well we will continue this after the party look at what time it is._He smiled._

-to be continued-

~sorry I ended it there I will write the next chapter tonight I just thought that would be a good ending.~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A thanksgiving feast

Loren and Eddie had gotten to the feast just in the nick of time as when they arrived the food was already all set.

Eddie: are we late or are you guys just eager to stuff food into your bellys? _he laughed_

Loren: well either way im starving.

Max: good thing too i dont think that we could eat all this alone Nora spent hours making it.

Loren: welcome to the Tate house if you left your appetite at home you need to get out right now. But hey wheres mel?

Nora: umm she called ahead and said she would be a bit late Lisa was giving her troubles yet again.

Loren: yeah hey whats new? Im gonna call her and see whats up.

-mel and loren on phone-

Mel:hey lo sorry im gonna be late.

Loren: what is she accusing you of this time?

Mel: i dont even know but ima sneak out why not im already a druggie whatevs.

Loren: did you just say whatevs? Oh my god mel shes rubbing off on you get your butt here right now!

Mel: on it see you in a bit

The phone beeps signaling that they hung up.

Loren: im back sorry shes on her way so i can set her straight._ she said with a sigh._

Eddie:hey you okay?

Loren: yeah just mel is treated like a baby when she shouldnt and her mom is constantly on het case.

Just then mel walks in.

Mel: mighty mel is in and you really should lock the doors i thought we already talked about this.

Nora: hey mel, hows lisa?

Mel:shes lisa.

Max: well lets eat.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Hospital Rush

Mel: this food is amazing Nora seriously._ she said before scarfing down some fruit salad_

Nora: well im glad you guys like it I mean theres enough for a whole homeless shelter.

Eddie: and Nora if we dont eat all of it I would be more than happy to donate this stuff to the shelter that I live by only if its okay with you.

Nora: Of course do whatever you want with whats left besides I guess we could always do more for the society anyways._ she said with a smile._

Mel: okay well I have a question wheres Lo?

Max: she said that she went to get some air.

Eddie- I'll go find her I"ll be right back. _ Eddie then walks out the door._

Eddie looked around but found noone outside but some birds flying high in the sky. So he thought of the only place to go when he needed space and decided that it would be the place that they met so long ago because that was their spot. So he drove to the hill only to find her car there. He quitely climbed the hill and he ended up seeing her with her back towards him playing on her guitar off in her own little world. so he climbed up very quitely and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eddie: there you are I was getting worried. _ he said as he held on to her waist and smiled._

Loren: sorry I was feeling weird and crowded. _ she sighed._

Eddie: babe why didnt you tell me I wouldve come with you and we could just sit up here alone. but whats the matter?

Loren: Im just a little diffrerent thats all.

Eddie: you sure your okay? we can ride home to your house or my house or just stay here for awhile.-

Loren cuts him off by kissing him passionatly.

Loren-I just didnt want to have to be in the same room as my very special boyfriend any longer without kissing him._ she smiled flirtily._

Eddie: oh I see how it is first I wanna kiss you and you wont let me but of course when you wanna kiss its perfect... Well then lets kiss.

They Kiss for about 3 minutes before the world got in. It wasnt Eddies phone that got in the way this time but Lorens.

Loren: nope nothing could be as important as this. _she said leaning back in to kiss again._

Eddie: take it ive taken so many while I have been with you go ahead we can kiss after._ he chuckled slightly._

Loren: Its Lisa she only ever calls me if she needs something big and with Lisa it could be anything I really should take it sorry kiss ya later._ she said trying to contain her laugh._

_-Loren&Lisa on the phone-_

Lisa- Loren oh thank god you answered wheres Melissa?

Loren- Mel is at my house the last time I checked.

Lisa- what do you mean the last time you checked?

Loren- Me and Eddie stepped out for air.

Lisa- oh is that like code for swallow each others tongues?

Loren- excuse me?

Lisa- oh my god sorry im just really stressed I couldnt get Mel on the phone and she really scared me.

Loren- its gonna be okay. But hey Ive gotta go bye Lisa.

-End of Call-

Loren- Lisa seriously needs to find a new hobby something that doesnt relate Mel._ she said climbing onto Eddies lap._

- Tate House-

Melissas phone rings.

Mel- Oh umm this is my idiotic brother calling I have to take this sorry._ she steps out._  
-Phil&Mels Phone call-

Phil- hey sis you need to get down to the hospital like right now.

Mel- what why is everyone okay? Phil whats going on?

Phil- everyones fine well kind of Adrianas having the baby.

Mel- oh my god im on my way.

-End of Call-

Mel- umm umm Aid is umm in the hospital Ive got to go like now can someone drive me?

Nora- yeah of course let me get my jacket.

Melissa and Nora get in the car and drive away leaving Max alone to think.

TO be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leddie's Chapter

~authors note Hey guys its me and Im sorry its been for so long Ive been kinda busy but im warning you guys right now my friend animeobssessed101 over and im gonna warn you right now that shes a bit perverted and by a bit i mean a lot... get ready.~

_Recap- Loren and Eddie are on the hill, Aid is having her baby, Max is left alone to think, Mel and Nora are in the car on their way to the hospital_

(Hill)

Eddie: _Wraps arms around Loren _So you wanna stay here or go home or what?

Loren: I dont care as long as I get to be with you _she said leaning in for a kiss._

Eddie: Well then lets go.

Loren: but I dont wanna go im comfy _ she smirks_

Eddie: I can Handle this. _Starts to get up and carry her to his car._

Loren: ima have to ride in my car though...

Eddie: Loren no we have privacy in this car and we can come back and get your car later its locked right?

Loren- Yeah so lets go...

They get in the car but instead of Loren sitting alongside him she sits on his lap.

Eddie: oh I think I could get used to this. _He smirked_

Loren:_Blushes lightly _ well okay but dont get too comfy anyways I cant always be in your lap.

Eddie: That can be arranged actually.

Eddie and Loren kiss and talk for the whole ride to their house.

Driver: were here

Eddie: call me Eddie please and thanks for taking us _ smiles kindly._

Eddie and Loren are about to get out with Eddie going about to climb out to.

Eddie: Nope not today beautiful. your gonna let me carry you. _he said while smirking._

Loren: Eddie stop that I do have feet too you know but I would love for you to carry me.

They well one of them walk up to the penthouse.

Loren: i cant believe you carried me all the way up here you didnt even put me down in the elevator.

Eddie: and Im still holding you and your gonna stay in my lap in there too. _He smiled wildly_

Loren and Eddie get into the house and Eddie is about to sit on the couch when Loren pushed him into the wall and started kissing him like it was the last time they could. Eddie picks her up and carries her to the couch. They continue kissing but get interupted by a phone call again to Lorens phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lorens Phone call~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Other Line: Is this Loren Tate?

Loren: Yes may I ask who this is?

Other Line: this is the police. Loren Im very sorry to tell you but Max Duran and Nora Tate have been in a car accident.

~to Be continued


	9. Authors notes

Hey guys sorry about the mistake in the last chapter i meant Melissa not Max sorry


	10. Fate: A Leddie Love Story : Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Bad News Travels Fast

~A/N Hey guys i know i know i know! Yes ive been MIA forever but Im back i just couldnt figure out what to do but I got some inspiration. Okay to clear your next question up no i didnt mean Max i meant Mel! im sorry i got lost in my train of thought during my last chapter! so here goes!~  
_Recap- Mel and Nora got in an accident, Loren and Eddie just found out, Aids still having her baby._

(Eddies Penthouse)

Eddie: Babe whats up you look like youve seen a ghost!_ he lovingly hugs her from behind._

Loren: Eddie my- my- mom and Mel they they got in an accident.

All it took was these words to come out of Lorens mouth before Loren broke down she couldnt take the thought of losing who two bestfriends in this world her mom and Mel. She cried hard into Eddies shoulder. After getting all the tears she could finally stop the steady flow of tears enough to say this.

Loren: Eddie we have to to go to the hospital. _ Loren Sobbed_.

(Ambulince with Mel and Nora)

Melissa: whats going on? _ Mel demanded clearly confused._

Nora: Mel! your okay thats so great! we thought you might not make it.

Melissa: who's Mel? Who am I? Who are you? Why am I hear? _ Mel rambled Confused as ever._

Nora: Mel no! _She whispered on the brink of tears._

Just as Nora says this Eddie,Loren and Max bust in the hospital ( they arrived shortly before).

Loren: you guys are you okay?

Melissa: Im not going to answer again! WHO ARE YOU ALL?!

End chapter to be continued...

~A/N dun dun dun! if you are wanting more review quick hope you guys like it and sorry For the max and mel mix up!~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Its Been How Long?

A/N Hey guys I now ive been MIA lately but I have another writing peice and ive had some stuff going on lately. Hope im forgiven and in the spirit of the new year heres a new chapter!

Its been weeks! Weeks since the car accident and Mel still hasnt gotten her full memory back. She can remember names but not memories that we used to treasure. I miss her so much I miss being able to talk to my bestfriend about my as she calls it "Loren Drama" which usually is about Eddie. God why couldnt it have happened to someone else?I have been spending all most all of my time with two people. My mom and Eddie all because I couldnt take the pain of slowly losing my bestfriend.

Eddie- Babe you okay?

Loren- Im sorry what?

Eddie- Your really quite are you okay?

Loren- not really Eddie I just want my bestfriend back._ she said tearing up._

Eddie- Loren she'll get there we just have to be calm as best as we can okay, and hey I know what you need.

Loren- what?

Eddie- a get away you can use the bungalow. That is only if you want.

Loren- Okay under one condition.

Eddie- what?

Loren- come with me! _smiles_

Eddie- I dont know, are you sure.

Loren- as sure as i am of my own name!

-to be continued-

A/N What will Eddie say? what will happen? Will Mel ever get her memory back? All to be answered in next chapter and also sorry for such short chapter will upload again today.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

A/N yes i know its late like really late when im writing this its 3:21 am and I cant sleep to many ideas so here goes!

_Recap: Loren wants her and Eddie to go to the bungalow for a weekend, Mel still hasnt gotten her memory back, Aid is still in the hospital._

**Eddies POV**:

Is it just me or is she implying that shes ready? I dont want to rush Loren into anything shes not ready for yet she invited me to come with her to the bungalow. She needs some time off from all of the drama and Mel needs sometime to get her memory back.

Eddie- Ill go but only if your sure.

Loren- ugggh Eddie I already told you like twice now but I dont want it to be like "oh hey lets do it" then just do it. I mean I just want it to be romantic and that bungalow is nothing but romantic plus I need a weekend off its a win win! _ she said with a smile that reached her eyes. _

I have to plan something beyond romantic. What to do... god the worst timing!I cant think of anything my mind is basically drawing a blank.

Eddie- okay you go pack and ill pick you up or do you want me to help you pack?

Loren- its only a weekend Eddie I think I can pack for that on my own or are you just afraid youll miss me?

Eddie- Oh I know ill miss you until then but okay pack alone.

Loren- can you drop me off at my house?

Eddie- sure anything for my girl. _Eddie said making Loren blush._

God I love how I can make her blush with even just the flash of a smile its cute...

**Adriana's POV:**

I felt like crap, nonetheless I treated everyone like it too! I feel so bad its these stupid mood swings! Plus the baby is already coming and im totes freaking! It hurts so much I dont know how women handle it, then again I dont know how im handling it. While I was thinking I didnt even notice Phil pacing around me.

Adriana- Phil,

Phil- _ no answer_

Adriana- Phil.

Phil-_ still no answer._

Adriana- PHIL!

Phil- Huh what did you say?

Adriana- calm down you look like your about to pop something!

Phil- Sorry im just nervous you know.

Adriana- ya Phil I know.

Phil- But we'll get through this isnt that right Adriana Sanders?

Adriana- _Smiled as she knew what he was doing. _This is all correct Phil Sanders!

They both leaned in but before they could kiss one of the doctors came in.

Docter- woah sorry to interrupt but we have the test results.

Adriana- well tell us weve been waiting foreves!

Docter- I- I am so sorry to say this but youve had a miscarriage.

**Maxes POV:**

Im so in love with Nora! She comes in today all mopey and sad and I ask her whats wrong.

Max- Nora whats wrong?

Nora- do you think I have a type?

Max- a type? what are you talking about?

Nora- A type of guy like I prefer a certain type of guy?

Max- well I hope you prefer me?!

Nora- Always its just I have now dated two bosses including you. _ she smiles nervously._

I cup my hands around her face and say.

Max- Lets make a deal.

Nora- depends.

Max- im your last boss and boyfriend.

Nora- _ Looks at him confused._

Max then gets down on one knee and said...

Max- Nora when Katy died I didnt think I would ever love again. My son and me werent at the best of Don brought you to MK I thought lucky guy. I thought you were something special. I still do and always will. Nora I absolutley adore and love you with all of my heart and for some reason I think that Katy herself brought you to me and Loren to Eddie. I love you both with all my heart and I love Loren like shes my own daughter. And for that I wanna ask you a very important question. Nora Tate will you give me the greatest most amazing honor in being my wife?

Nora was left speechless literally I was scared she wouldnt say anything and be like oops sorry your not good enough. Wait no i didnt I know Nora she wouldnt do that!

Nora- Oh my Max Yes a thousand times yes I love you too!

Max picked her up and spun her around. Knowing that she was officially now off the market and he had her all to himself he loved that thought!

**Melissas POV:**

I tried so fricking hard to remember but Im at a loss all I can remember is names. I feel so bad and when I look into my supposed bestfriends eyes I see she is breaking down slowly and I know its because of me. I have pushed and pushed to get my memory back and its no use why in the heck wont anyone tell me so I can remember? I figure that if someone tells me something about my past I will remember it all but nope all it took was one person at my door saying her appolagies to me for me to remember my WHOLE life.

Beth- Mel im so sorry.

Melissa- _no answer._

Beth- nevermind i shouldnt of come here.

Melissa- whats the matter i cant have a second to catch my breath before you run away like always is that how it is Beth?_ Mel spoke with such venom it shocked herself._

But it was to late Beth had left her for the third time. Great mother she is just great.

**Tylers POV:**

Wow Oz Silver wants a movie a raw movie? Oh well raw you will get. Its time to get my life back from being knocked off thanks to Chloe. Im back now and noone can stop me from getting it back on track. First things first make right with old friends. So I will meet with Oz then call Eddie and some other old buddies from Senior Ditch Day. Time to man up and get your life back!

**Chloes POV:**

Im dead inside right now! How could I get any worse lets see. My modeling career is out, Eddie hates me, and Tyler hates me. What else is there to live for? Im done. I go home and write a note.

_Dear Jackie,_

_this is it I lost everything ive worked my whole life for is wasted. What else is there? NOTHING so im done. Im already dead inside why not outside too? If you wanna save me you get one clue. My deepest secret lies where I die. Have fun until next time._

_Chloe_

-to be continued-

A/N So here you go until next time! love you guys!


	13. AN

A/N okay okay dont kill me I know its quite literally been forever since I updated but you gotta remember people have lives and I have really bad writers block so if you have any any Ideas please let them be heard please i need help!


	14. AN Fate News

**A/N** Okay so dont kill me im writing the new chapter for Fate! I know exciting right so now will be the right time to send in any reviews or ideas for fate cause they just might be put into the story! Please help!


	15. Chapter 13 The Good and The Bad

Chapter 13: The Good and The Bad 

**Lorens POV**

I wonder whats up with Eddie after he agreed to go to the bungalow he was a little far away like he was desperatly trying to think. But why? What could possibly be going on in that gorgous head of his? Anyway I finally made it home to pack up a few things nothing huge when my phone rings. I check caller ID and see its my mom. Oh well here goes nothing.

Nora: Hey sweety im at the club with Max and we have news so wanna come to dinner?

Loren: Sure mom should I bring Eddie and I have another question for you.

Nora: Oh yes please do bring Eddie.

Loren: Speaking of me and Eddie are umm well we are we decided to go to the bungalow this weekend so I have to finish packing a few things.

Nora: Oh _Nora gives a slight sigh_ thats fine just be safe in more ways then one.

Loren: MOM!

Nora: its always been a possiblity I just want you to be a little careful with that amazing heart of yours ok I gotta go see you at dinner?

Loren: Yeah love ya!

I wonder what their news is.

**Jackies POV**

I got home a little bit later cause I was shopping for grocerys. I call out to Cynthia but theres no answer. I spy a note on the counter and think its just like she went on a walk. I walk up to read it.

Jackie: Oh my god! Cynthia!

I knew where she was and what she was gonna or already has done! I have to find out were Eddies mom died... Hold on Cynthia I love you!

**Adrianas POV**

No NO NONONONO I couldnt of had a miscarriage. I wanted this baby so much! I start to sob uncontrollably.

Phil: Are you sure cant you like like check again we couldnt of had a miscarriage its not possible we were so careful!_He then hugs tight to Adriana trying to calm her nerves a little._

Docter: We checked quite a few times Im sorry. Ill leave you to have some time.

Adriana: I want my baby Phil what happened- we we- _I couldnt do it anymore I just broke down and sobbed._

**Melissas POV**

What a coward a outright coward. Did Beth even know about the accident? Did she even care? I guess not or she would have seen my side and let me catch my breath. So I called Lo to tell her the good news.

Loren: MEL! do you remember anything? Are you okay? Where are you? Do you remember? Mel? You still there?

Mel: And Im the motormouth Lo? _she laughed sarcastically._

Loren:You remember oh my god Mel what happened how do you remember? I missed you so much!

Mel: I guess the visit from Beth triggered my memory.

Loren: well im sorry about Beth but guess were im going this weekend with a certain who...

Mel: well its gotta be with Eddie cause I dont get to go anywhere._ I laughed._

Loren: Yeah it is with Edde but I will take you somewhere next just the two of us anyways were going back to the bungalow!

Mel: good for you guys you have had a rough few weeks and I didnt help.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mel: oh Lo hold on I have another call coming in.

Phil: hey Mel do you still not remember?

Mel: no I remember everything.

Phil: nice but we really need you here at the hospital for Aid we have news.

Mel: oh okay see you there.

**Chloes POV**

Here goes Im jumping in 3-2-

Jackie: NOOOOO Cynthia get down from that cliff NOW!

Crap she found me. I thought it would be to late and she wouldnt figure it out.

Chloe: mom Im done. im just done.

With that I jumped down. Only thing I focused on was being prepared but I could faintly hear screaming in the back ground.

**A/N** DUN DUN DUN oooh so was it a good cliff hanger? I think so but um Im gonna try more chapters but no promises love you guys hope this is gonna make up for my getaway from fics.


	16. Chapter 14

Okay I have like no excuse whatsoever for not updating just kinda took a looooong break so here you go hope you guys dont hate me! Did any of you think I was actually gonna end it there? Seriously you should know me by now! Im just friggen terrible with remembering things to do! Sorry again!

**Chloes POV **

I didn't scream as I fell to my possible looking death. I knew I wouldnt die but "Chloe Carter" was done for. I couldnt use Cynthia that wasnt my name anymore. I will now go by a new name, a new personality, a completely new person. I will get a face change for I cant use this face without being recognized for of course being an international rockstars ex. So this is my new beginning for me, and I will get everything I want. Though that does not include Eddie, all I want is Tyler, but he wont be with me as Chloe or Cynthia. Im gonna be a nice person too. It might be extremely hard for me but I have to do this. Fame has already ruined my life I will not let it ruin it again. Yes I will still be a model just a new one. And I will get it by hard work. Maybe a little bit of help but im not doing what I did before. I hate being hated its not fun at all. So as I touch down into the "freezing cold water" which was really just me swimming to a cave were I will get picked up by a friend who knows me as Avery but I told her to call me Ava. Avery Chesthill. My friends name is Shayla Hendricks. I climbed into the cave and walked far into the back then I hid in a secret corner that is hidden. I knew my mother would go to extremes to find me and save me so I had to be sneaky. I knew she would send some kind of search team. I would hide out enough for them to figure im dead so Chloe Carter is gone completely. This is all planned out now I just have to get totally changed and I will be ready. Bye Bye Chloe Carter hello Ava. Its a full proof plan and I cant wait.

**Eddies POV**

So I got it im gonna just go with the flow. Wow that sounded extremely cheesy haha. Im so nervous I just really really care about her. Loren is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I dont want to mess this thing coming from a guy who seems to not get nerves but trust me I do. I just I dont know. We are currently in the car on the way to the bungalow.  
Loren: Babe you okay?  
Eddie: Im fine why?  
Loren: Its just you seem a million miles away. Eddie: Im good just kinda nervous thats all. Loren: Eddie what are you nervous about? Eddie: well the last time we were at the bungalow we almost... you know _ Eddie trailed off. _Loren: are you saying your nervous to sleep with me? _Loren giggled._ Eddie: I just dont wanna hurt you or something. Loren: Babe dont worry. _Loren Leaned into a kiss with Eddie_

**Tylers POV**

I turned the tv on and sat back to relax. Once I turned it on the news and it said some stuff that got me worried even though it shouldnt have. Chloe jumped off a cliff and hasnt been found. Even worse its the place that Eddies moms car crashed off of. Even though I cant do anything about it, I started to freak out. I called I called Jackie.  
Jackie: Oh my god Tyler shes gone. Dead. Chloes gone _Jackie started to sob._ Tyler: Jackie calm down whatever she did she did it cause it was what was meant for her. Jackie: How was jumping off of a cliff into freezing cold even close to meant for her. Tyler: Karma Jackie karma it hurts.

**Adrianas POV**

Im still mentally recovering, I probably would be for a very long time. What happened? How did I manage to lose this baby? I wanted the baby so much I was so ready to. I wanted to be a mother. I dont know what im gonna do. I have to take it one day at a time i guess.


	17. Chapter 17 : Drama Made Here

So after the last chapter we left off with drama drama drama! Chloe is a new person (AKA Ava) , Adriana lost her baby and is trying to mentally recover, Loren and Eddie are on their way to the bungalow (OOLALA) and Tyler has now found out about Chloe and her jump. But it wont stop there im planning many twists and turns for this story. Things you probably never saw coming. Or did you? Without further ado bring on the drama!

**Jackie's POV**

I have been pacing around the police station for an hour now trying to answer every possible question they had for me. What happened? What was the note about? ( That one was harder than most). What happened to her to make her jump? Is she sick? When did you last see her before the jump? What did she say? Questions and more questions cant they just find her and be done with it? The last conversation we had is none of their business neither is her mental stability. And the note. For all I could say is her sister got in an accident on the cliff. They don't have to know this stuff to find her body in water. Honestly what was going through that child's brain when she jumped I don't know and I probably don't want to know. She is so intoxicated by all of the fame and fortune and the thought of all of it that she was crazy. Now I don't even know if she is alive or dead or maybe if shes able to be brought back to life. Cause all the police are doing is asking me freaking questions.

Police Officer: Ma'am we need your input in this we need answers.

Jackie: No you need to find my daughters body. And if shes dead then at least I can have some closure.

Police Officer: Well we need your answers to help with the open case we have.

Jackie: I never even wanted a case open I JUST WANT MY DAUGHTER FOUND!

Police Officer: Ma'am please calm down.

Jackie: Fact 1: the questions your asking well the answer isnt really your business now is it? Fact 2: all you have to do is send a search party out for my daughter. And fact 3: dont you ever tell me to calm myself down you F****** snoop of a cop. No offence Sir. _with that Jackie got up picked her stuff up and walked out the door without a single word._

**Shayla's POV**

****I started driving about an hour ago... Im going to this cliff my friend Ava ( I met her on a model website) is hiding in. Well her name is Chloe but she told me to call her Ava short for Avery. She wanted a new life. A new beginning. A new person. So im helping her with that. But it requires a plan. Dont get me wrong I mean we have one but its a kind of difficult plan. Nothing I cant do in my sleep though. Hi Im Shayla I am a model. And me and "Ava" are gonna make a splash on Hollywood.

**Phil' POV**

This is crazy, not possible. We took great care of Adriana while she was pregnant. Yet we lost the baby before it even came out of her. I was so looking forward to becoming a new father. Now all I can wonder is how. How did this happen? Where did the baby get off wrong? Where did we go wrong in keeping this baby alive? All these questions flowing through my head and yet not one answer to them. Why? Why? Why?

Doctor: okay Adriana your getting better. You should be able to go home soon.

Adriana: Oh yeah yaaayy I get to go home. WITHOUT my baby! Doctor what happened?! How did I lose this baby. We were so careful.

Doctor: Anything really could have triggered it. Especially stress, did you have any form of high amounts of stress?  
Adrianna looked at me as soon as she heard his question. We both knew what it was. All of the stress with me probably going to jail and EVERYTHING that happened since we heard she was pregnant could have caused this.

**A/N** SO! im back with yet another chapter! YAY. You guys deserve it though. Even though I stopped making this story for soooo long you still read my last chapter and reviewed. I love you all! And I want you to know that when I get reviews I really do try to answer them all as soon as possible. So if you have any questions about the stories or anything dont be shy! I will answer. Also I thought that I might try to do something new in each end of chapter. How about I put some random lyrics from any song and whoever guesses correctly (ANYONE) I will put your names in the beginning of a chapter! I will start with a somewhat easy one This time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SONG LYRICS CHALLENGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How do you see into my eyes? Like open doors? Leading you down into my core, were I become so numb,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so yeah thanks for being amazing! and yeah review review review!


	18. Chapter 18: And The Plot Thickens

~ Okay so Im back! I know it was a while I really do have a purpose for that though! I was hoping to get ONE more review but I understand and I still love all the reviews I got! Thank you for those! We have someone To shout out for winning the last chapters Lyric Challenge! Great job DarkHeartRocker13 for guessing correct! The song was Bring Me To Life by: Evanenscence! I really cant wait for you guys to read this chapter so here it goes! We Left off with Jackie Telling that snoopy cop off (GO JACKIE), A New point of view from Shayla Chloes Friend (or should I say Ava), and lastly Phils point on the miscarriage (sad sad sad). So here we go! Also I know that you guys wanted to see some Leddie but I mean come on! Gotta have some time for everyone right?

**Lorens POV**

We walked in and I decided I wanted to go to the beach.

Loren: Hey Eddie!

Eddie: Yeah whats up?

Loren: Can I just take a walk on the beach for a bit?

Eddie: Sure babe are you okay?

Loren: Yeah fine just wanted some fresh air, you know cooped up in that car for a while.

Eddie: of course So you will be back right?

Loren: Of course. Okay ima go love ya. _she said as she walked out of the door._

I love walking on the beach here, even if im alone. The water and the blue skys, its so secluded. Perfect to think in. I just absolutely love it. Plus I think Eddie needed some time alone. I hope hes okay. I walked up to the water so its fresh coldness could hit my feet. Immediatly Calming my nerves directed toward Eddie. I wonder what hes doing...

**Eddies POV**

That worked out perfectly. Shes on the beach so I can sneak to the car and get my supplies. I brought candles, ingrediants for a meal, and some music. I had to make this night perfect. And not just because she was ready but because I love her too much for her not to be happy. She also cant sense that im so nervous. I dont want her to worry. God all this silence alone is making me go crazy! I better go get that stuff.

**Nora's POV**

Im really not sure about Loren and Eddie being up there together alone. I know that they have been before but Im really not sure about this. I have a really bad feeling. I dont even know why, its not like the mother bad feeling about her daughter having you know what for the first time, its like danger feeling. Oh god im gonna go crazy if I dont talk to someone. I mean me and Max didnt even get to tell them before they went driving away! Ill just call Max.

Nora: Hello?

Max: Hey!

Nora: Max can I come over please, im driving myself crazy.

Max: Of course!

**Shayla's POV**

I stopped my car at the Cliff. Wow the police already stopped trying huh? No cop cars or anything. Well that makes my life much easier. I climb down the secret hideaway passage to the waters edge. I find the right cave and bring out my flashlight.

Shayla: Chloe?! _she whispers._

Chloe: Over here, are all the cars gone?

Shayla:Yep

Chloe: Wow see how many people just LOVE me?

Shayla: _chuckles_ yeah astonashing.

Chloe: Lets get out of here Already Im starving.

Well time to get on the road. We climb in the car and speed off toward my house in Oregon.

Shayla: Well were here in Oregon close to my house.

Chloe: finally.

Shayla: Okay lets get inside before anyone sees you with me.

Chloe: Agreed.

**Melissa's POV**

Okay so much is going on! I cant believe Adriana lost her baby! I feel so bad. I mean she did so many horrible things but shes trying to be nice, no one deserves this. I hope they will be okay. I just cant even imagine. I dont want to.

**A/N **Okay so there you guys go! And the plot starts to thicken! okay so thank you for reviewing on my last chapter! So Lets start a goal for me to write the next chapter! at least six reviews? I think we can do that! SO I went pretty easy on you guys last challenge so here you go!

-Lyric Challenge-

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, My weakness is that I care to much, and my scars remind me that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel.


	19. chapter 19

~Okay so Were back with a new chapter! We officially got six reviews and Im so excited for you guys to read the next chapter! But im getting ahead of myself! The following people won the lyric challenge :  
LittleLoretta5  
DarkHeartRocker13  
Redsoxangel20  
The song was Scars by Papa Roach! I would just like to remind you guys reviewing on all the chapters is important because I have to have ideas so I can work them into the story line, cause I really do do keep up with the reviews thanks! I also got a lot of story followers and favorites! Thank you guys SO much! So without further ado read on!~  
**Nora's POV**  
I knocked on Max's door my hands shaking. Im so nervous for Loren and Eddie to be up there and I dont know why. Just a mothers sense of danger. Oh god Max open the door.  
Max: Hey he smiled  
Nora:HI I said nervously.  
Max: come in and we can talk about why your driving yourself crazy.  
Nora: Its Loren I I mean Loren and Eddie and the bungalow.  
Max: Oh Nora, I mean you knew this day was gonna come not much you can do to stop it.  
Nora: No its not about the sex, its more a sense of danger. Just a mothers instinct.  
Max: Oh well what kind of danger, what do you thinks gonna happen?  
Nora: I dont have any idea. I just wanted you to hold me.  
Max: come here. He said as I climbed into his arms sitting on his lap.  
We just laid there I actually fell asleep in his arms. I woke on the bed. I looked around, then I smelled the smell of eggs.  
Nora: Max?  
Max: Cooking.  
Nora: Why are you cooking?  
Max: cause you looked a bit pale so drink water and eat these eggs I spent time making for you. he said as he walked in with two eggs on a plate.  
Nora: Thank you so much.  
**Melissa's POV**  
Melissa: Adam what are the choices to see?  
Adam: I told you what were gonna see is a suprise.  
Melissa: Well I would like to know what movie were not even gonna pay attention to! I Laughed at him.  
Adam: Not gonna get anything from me. He also laughed along.  
Melissa: Fine!  
**Adriana's POV**  
I stumbled through the doors to Phils house. I still cant believe im not having my baby. Crap all that stress I didnt even think it would hurt the being inside me.  
Adriana: Phil im gonna go lay down if you wanna come. I said as I walked into his bedroom.  
Phil: Aid Im gonna go into the kitchen and talk to my mom, but just know that its gonna be okay. I mean later on we can have another. Right?  
Adriana: Its not the same.  
Phil: I know babe. I know.  
I just cried eventually soaking the pillow in my tears. How could we be so stupid? This lifestyle was not fit for a baby! Its all my fault this baby is dead. If I had just stayed away from Phils life Then I wouldnt of had so much stress and I wouldnt have killed this inocent baby.  
**Tyler's POV**  
Tyler: Oz hey whats up? I answered my phone.  
Oz: Nothing I just wanted to tell you we are starting filming soon like next week soon.  
Tyler: Great I have my lines somewhat memorized, im ready!  
Oz: Thats what I like to hear.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Oz: Bye see you next week or your fired!  
Tyler: Ill be there.  
**Loren's POV**  
I walked back up the stairs to the bungalow and saw Eddie in front of the door playing guitar and the windows covered from the inside. Whats going on.  
Eddie: Babe your back!  
Loren: like I said I would be.  
Eddie: you ready to start the night?  
Loren: mmm more than anything.I said as I pushed him up against a wall.  
Eddie: great He smirked  
Eddie grabbed my hand and slowly opened the door.  
A/N  
Hahahahahahaha Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Im gonna say our goal should be 8 reviews before a new chapter. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter. And I know the Melissa and Adam part was kinda not relevent but it will be I promise. All seems right at the moment. But come on its Hollywood Heights! Drama lives here. So heres The next lyric challenge theres to songs because one will be harder. and the harder one is the following. whoever gets the hard one will be able to put a message in the next chapter!  
-Lyric Challenge *HARD*-  
I can feel you coming from a mile away, my pulse starts racing from the words that you say, and you say so many of them like you dont have a clue, that im signed sealed delivered with a stamp, on.  
-Lyric Challenge *NORMAL*-  
Im down to my last dollar, Ive walked right through my shoes, just a small reminder, of the hell that ive gone through.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (at least 8)


	20. Chapter 20: What?

Okay okay I know its been a while but I had stuff I was working on... anyways last chapter was great! 12 reviews! I dont think I explained the *hard* challenge fully, I meant you message me something to put in a chapter like a message like so  
~aldjfa;fj;aldkfjas;dlfja;dkfljadfh~  
it can be anything so if you won the hard challenge you can message me a thing to put in the next chapter! Okay so the ones who one both challenges are the following:  
DarkHeartRocker13  
HHer101 (guest)  
Danger (guest)  
Then the people who only got the hard ones are:  
KitKat16 (guest)  
.9  
so Yeah Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! I know its been a while im sorry! Without further ado read on!  
Lia's POV  
Someone walked in the door. I don't think we were expecting company. I was song writing when Shayla walked in the door. But she wasnt alone she had Chloe Carter.  
Lia: hey Shay why is Chloe here?  
Chloe: Im here as a visit to an old friend for a few but you cant tell anyone!  
Lia: Why?  
Shayla: we have a plan to make Chloe into a new person say hello to Ava.  
Lia: Oh my god why?  
Chloe: I need a new start. My mom thinks I jumped off a cliff into the icey cold water, which I did but she thinks I died.  
Lia: you really are evil.  
Chloe: I take that as a compliment.  
Lia: so can I help?  
Shayla: Depending can you keep your big mouth shut?  
Lia: to everyone?  
Shayla: including Jeremy!  
Lia: I can.  
Shayla: then were together I guess.  
I smiled, This was going to be fun.  
Tyler's POV  
I walked into set everything was... like a romance movie? Why in the hell was I arriving at a romance set?  
Oz: Welcome Tyler you ready to start getting into character?  
Tyler: Right after you tell me what Im doing in a romance set.  
Oz: CRAP! the new intern gave you the wrong script. Heres the real one.  
I flipped through the script.  
Tyler: WHAT THE HELL? I didnt know that when you said a movie you meant a porn!?  
Oz:Laughs histarically. Its not thats the part for another person. its part of the movie just not all of the movie! I was just playing around.  
Tyler: Im gonna regret working with you arnt I?  
Oz: who cares?  
Lilly Park's POV  
Lilly: and thats a wrap!  
I walked through the set and was not expecting to have a visit.  
Lilly: who do you think you are showing your face in my life?!

Ooh another cliff hanger! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Heres the song challenges:  
-song challenge *hard*-  
We were on fire, now were frozen, theres no desire, nothing spoken  
-song challenge *normal*-  
Wish I could be just a little less dramatic, like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flame,leave it to me to be holden the matches, when the fire trucks show up and theres nobody else to blame.


End file.
